<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hands that heal by xighs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678862">hands that heal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xighs/pseuds/xighs'>xighs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Best Friends, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xighs/pseuds/xighs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Aang and his gesture, maybe, that probably meant nothing more to him beyond what it meant to Zuko. It’s a gesture, maybe, that could easily be overlooked as nothing more than just a friend consoling another friend. It’s a gesture of friendship, if anything, if Zuko had to be honest with himself, if Zuko’s right mind were in its justified place - but it’s <i>not</i> and it’s <i>maddening</i> how none of this has ever been brought up before, swept under the rug like it’s nothing, like it meant <i>nothing</i> to Aang-</p><p>“But it’s <i>not,”</i> Zuko croaks, and he’s aching, and he’s desperate to know more. <i>“It’s not nothing, isn’t it?”</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aang/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>627</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hands that heal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>play this <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g_72RkQV25Y">song</a> while reading this if you want to be flooded by angst</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He is eighteen and Aang is fourteen.</p><p>During one of their political trips to the earth kingdom, they had been ambushed by Ozai supporters whom are against their take on the reformation of the world.</p><p>The royal guard have fought well alongside them but the firelord can be unpredictable and hard to protect at times, especially during fights with intention to assassinate him, personally.</p><p>His movements are quick, but the assaulter’s is only just scarcely quicker - and that split second’s advantage, no matter how slight, can make a difference in combat.</p><p>The back of his forearm is caught seared with the burning heat of a scorch he’s none too familiar with - and it’s white hot and blistering, and singeing his skin raw, and the menacing image of his father towering over him flashes behind his eyes, right before he delivers that finishing blast to his face, while he’s penitent and on his knees, and <em>it hardly ever seems fair,</em> no matter how many times he’s revisited the memory and-</p><p>Aang is by his bedside and Zuko is shifting uncomfortably against the propped up pillow behind his back, and it’s stiff, and it’s scratchy, and <em>really,</em> he’s <em>fine-</em></p><p>“It’s not like I can’t walk, you know,” Zuko mutters, and darts a side eye at Aang.</p><p>Aang chuckles in good humour, and the sound is easy, and light, and the air in the room doesn’t seem so stale anymore.</p><p>“I know, but,” Aang starts, “you still need to rest.”</p><p>“Why aren’t <em>you</em> resting?” Zuko glowers.</p><p><em>“I,”</em> the sides of his mouth curve upward into a playful grin, “have to heal your wound first.”</p><p>Zuko frowns, forgetting that being master to all four elements also indirectly includes being master to the sub-skill of healing too.</p><p>“Um,” Aang mumbles out an afterthought, shooting Zuko a sheepish look. “I’ve only ever really practiced on a mannequin before but-”</p><p>
  <em>Scratch that. His skill in healing is elementary at best.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“THEN HOW DO YOU KNOW-”</em>
</p><p><em>“-KATARA SAYS I’M PRETTY GOOD!”</em> Aang raises his hands up in defence, face colouring. “Come on, Zuko - didn’t you said I was a talented kid before?” He pouts childishly, shoulders slumping.</p><p>Zuko closes his eyes in resignation, blowing off steam from his nostrils. <em>“What the hell.”</em> He thrusts his arm sideways for Aang to eagerly catch it in his hands, eyes beaming almost instantaneously at his offer.</p><p>“I’ve always wanted to try this on a real life human!” Aang chirps.</p><p>Zuko shoots him a cautionary glare.</p><p>Aang cowers a little, trying to downplay his excitement for Zuko’s sake, but the cheery expression on his face remains plastered, and he can’t help it.</p><p>Aang gingerly lifts his arm closer to better inspect the wound and he hums thoughtfully, eyes flicking back at Zuko.</p><p>“Well?” Zuko prompts.</p><p>Aang sets his arm down across Zuko’s stomach, propping it in an angle that best reveal the lesion in all its entirely. He then reaches down to uncover his water pouch on the ground, bending a strip of water to Zuko’s injury deftly with one hand, before setting the pouch on his lap to free his other to assist him in his ministrations.</p><p>The purified water is soothing on his damaged skin and he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, eyes slowly closing shut as Aang continues to work on him.</p><p>It doesn’t sting upon initial contact, not like the salve he used to apply on his burnt face that the Fire Sages had remedied for him, and the sensation is tingling and cool, and it’s as if he’s being willfully lulled to the gentle push and pull of the water’s relief as it alleviates all the charred pains in that vulnerable area, under Aang’s mindful care.</p><p>When he opens his eyes next, they do not fall on the unsightly, singed blemish he expected to see.</p><p>When they open, they find smooth, spotless expanse of pale skin that seemed to have grown and mended over a scar he thought was beyond reparable; a scar, so much like the one he dons on his face, that he may have to get used to one day.</p><p>That day will never come.</p><p>Because right now, as he lifts his gaze from forearm to bright, grey eyes, he is overcome with awe yet again at Aang’s inherent capabilities as a bender.</p><p>These hands of his that heal.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He twenty and Aang is sixteen.</p><p>His height is catching up to Zuko’s, and it stuns him just how much time have passed.</p><p>“I’m still growing so I might just actually be taller than you some day,” Aang jests.</p><p>Zuko isn’t bothered.</p><p>After all, the day is much too beautiful to let trivial things get to his head.</p><p>God knows how much he already has to deal with.</p><p>“I imagine a nation…,” Zuko murmurs, as they walk. “A united nation where the people of all four nations could live together in peace and harmony.”</p><p>“Aren’t we all already living in peace and harmony?” Aang tilts his head questioningly at Zuko.</p><p>“I mean as <em>one,”</em> he brings his hands together and laces them, “independent country.”</p><p>Aang’s eyes widen at the prospect of such an idea. “Zuko, <em>that’s-”</em> He turns and flings is arms up onto Zuko’s shoulders, halting him mid-walk. “I mean-” He sucks in an anticipated breath. “Think about it; I’m the <em>avatar,</em> and you’re the <em>firelord</em> - we’ve passed so many decrees before, what’s one more?”</p><p>Zuko stares at him in all his conviction. “Yeah?” He manages a weak smile, gradually giving in to Aang’s support to his idea. The <em>avatar’s</em> support to his idea. “You don’t think it’s a little too far-fetched?”</p><p>“Are you <em>kidding?”</em> Aang bursts, incredulous laughter bubbling in his throat. “I think it’s <em>fantastic! </em>I mean-” He pauses in his ardour to search for words, momentarily at a loss as a million thoughts come flying through his head all at once. “Just <em>imagine</em> people of all races residing as free citizens in an open state as <em>one,</em> without prejudice, without discrimination - imagine the unique cultures formed, derived from the root of each nation!”</p><p>He shakes Zuko’s shoulders in pure excitement. “You’re really <em>on</em> to something here!”</p><p>Aang is beaming. Absolutely <em>radiating.</em></p><p>Zuko’s heart races, but he doesn’t know if he’s overwhelmed by Aang’s unwavering resolve, or overwhelmed by his face staring so unabashedly close to his.</p><p>His reverie is cut short as Aang abruptly unlatches himself from Zuko to face back front, continuing on with their leisurely walk together in the market square, allowing themselves a moment of solace between stressful state meetings in the city.</p><p>They are both called upon the council once more to discuss the civil unrest in the earth kingdom on several foreign settlements within the country that were forced to relocate back to their respective nations.</p><p>What initially was a movement order proposed by Zuko and Aang to remove all fire nation presence in the earth kingdom lead to the discovery of several other water tribe communities that have also sought refuge in their lands.</p><p>The citizens of both nations have long established a strong demographic in the country and many interracial families had been formed over the past few decades from their assimilation into society.</p><p>This forced departure had negatively compromised the biracial people of fire nation, water tribe and earth kingdom heritage by inadvertently destroying the prosperity of the colonies achieved by the efforts from the residing natives of various nationalities.</p><p>A civil war might break out and that’s all on him for not thinking past the movement’s potential repercussions.</p><p>It was <em>his</em> idea to propose it, after all - Aang just seconded it.</p><p>Maybe Aang had been too quick in his favour, maybe his friendship with him had clouded his better judgement somewhat-</p><p>Maybe his current idea of forming a united nation really <em>is</em> a little too far-fetched, after all.</p><p><em>“Don’t,”</em> Zuko’s voice involuntarily cracks, and he clears his throat and starts again. “Don’t be biased just because it’s me.”</p><p>Aang stops short, slowly turning to face Zuko at the comprehension of his words, shock written all over his face. <em>“What…,”</em> he shakes his head out of his stupor, gaining just enough guts to corner Zuko back against a cabbage vendor. “Why would you say that!”</p><p>Zuko flinches at the confrontation, but holds his ground. “The reason we’re here is because of <em>my mistake-”</em></p><p>“Hey,” Aang interrupts, expression stern. “We made that decision <em>together.</em> And we’re going to pull through <em>together.”</em></p><p>Zuko makes a frustrated groan, eyebrows furrowed. <em>“Aang-”</em></p><p>Aang does not miss a beat when he thrusts his hands downward to grasp onto Zuko’s, bringing them up to his face, instinctively, determinedly, just wanting to remove all of Zuko’s doubts altogether, in <em>any way</em> he can, in the <em>only way</em> he knows how right now, just thoughtlessly compelled to do so right this moment because it’s <em>Zuko,</em> his <em>best friend Zuko,</em> and his past insecurities eating him up again that is just so heartbreaking to watch unfold.</p><p>“We’ll work it out <em>together.”</em></p><p>Zuko draws in wary breath as his eyes slowly widen in comprehension of Aang’s own <em>breath</em> on his fingers, Aang’s <em>lips</em> on his fingers, Aang’s <em>kiss</em> on his fingers.</p><p>His hands grow slack but Aang’s hold on him is firm, and it’s resolute, and it’s as steady as his will.</p><p>These hands of his that heal.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He is twenty-two and Aang is eighteen.</p><p>They never talk about that day in the market.</p><p>The past events have robbed them the time to.</p><p>A year into the operation of the movement, there was an uprising in one of the fire nation colonies that almost broke out into an all out war. After narrowly avoiding the unwanted event from happening, Zuko and Aang both agreed to resolve the impasse by instating a coalition government for the start of the united nation they had dreamed about all those years ago.</p><p>The United Republic of Nations.</p><p>Everything seemed to fall right into place just shortly after, and it’s like Zuko can finally, properly <em>breathe</em> again after struggling for so long trying to stay afloat in tides that seem to always drag him under.</p><p>But being firelord, and governing his own country hasn’t been easy either.</p><p>The responsibility of the role has put him in numerous ultimatums where he has little to no choice in matters involving difficult and inevitable decisions to be made for the sake of keeping peace in his lands, no matter what means to achieve it.</p><p>There are times in which he wishes Aang were here by his side to give him counsel.</p><p>There are times in which his wisdom is sought after.</p><p>There are times where he second guesses his own decisions so bad that when anxiety catches up to him again, the only face in his mind whenever he shuts his eyes close in effort to quell his clawing insecurities is of intelligent grey eyes upon youthful, hopeful features amidst skin etched in pale blue markings.</p><p>It’s Aang and that day in the market all over again.</p><p>It’s Aang and the tender kiss he presses onto Zuko’s hand.</p><p>It’s Aang and his gesture, maybe, that probably meant nothing more to him beyond what it meant to Zuko. It’s a gesture, maybe, that could easily be overlooked as nothing more than just a friend consoling another friend. It’s a gesture of friendship, if anything, if Zuko had to be honest with himself, if Zuko’s right mind were in its justified place - but it’s <em>not</em> and it’s <em>maddening</em> how none of this has ever been brought up before, swept under the rug like it’s nothing, like it meant <em>nothing</em> to Aang-</p><p>“But it’s <em>not,”</em> Zuko croaks, and he’s aching, and he’s desperate to know more. <em>“It’s not nothing, isn’t it?”</em></p><p>And Aang is cornered to one side of his office in reversed déjà vu like-</p><p>Like it’s the market all over again.</p><p>Like it’s the tender kiss that <em>could’ve meant something </em>all over again.</p><p>But this time it’s Zuko that holds him pinned.</p><p>This time it’s Zuko that doesn’t let go.</p><p>His hands are in his and he has to know. He <em>needs</em> to know.</p><p>And at some point of that persistent chanting in his heart, the words carelessly slip out in one hoarse cry, and he’s begging, and he’s <em>breaking </em>in front of him; the avatar, his <em>best friend,</em> Aang-</p><p><em>“I need to know,”</em> he whispers harshly, baring all his soul, all his heart. <em>“I just need to know…”</em></p><p>And Aang knows, he so sincerely and vehemently <em>knows</em> what he meant by that, because he’s been thinking it too, just as long as Zuko has, and he clutches onto his hands right back, holding on to him for support as he chokes, <em>“I’m scared.”</em></p><p>Zuko keeps him there, listening, unmoving, <em>waiting</em> in bated breath.</p><p>“The air nomads were accepting of differences and embraced everyone, no matter their orientation, so I never thought my tendencies were…,” he struggles to find the words, <em>“…unnatural.”</em> And there’s a sad smile strewn across his lips, and they quiver as he admits, “I’m scared of hurting you. Your reputation. <em>I don’t know how…,”</em> he laughs wryly without humour, a weak attempt at levity. “I don’t know how accepting the fire nation is when it comes to <em>this-”</em></p><p>Zuko surges forward and kisses him. As simple as that. As straightforward a gesture as it could be, without guile, without fraud, <em>without any tricks.</em></p><p>And their intertwined hands are pressed together flush between their chests as Aang struggles for a much different purchase, untangling himself from him to thread upwards, from chest, to collarbone, to neck, to <em>jaw,</em> like it’s <em>not enough,</em> like he’s <em>yearning</em> for more - he thumbs under the line of his bone there, and it’s chiseled, and it’s <em>sharp,</em> and-</p><p><em>“I don’t care,”</em> Zuko rasps against Aang’s lips. “I never did.”</p><p>Aang pulls back slightly to look at him. Really look at him.</p><p>And Zuko doesn’t realize there’s tears in his eyes until they fall one by one, and Aang, in all his gentleness, brings his hands up almost reflexively to cup his cheek in response, wiping the tears away as he smears them across with his thumbs, the sheen of them shining on his skin.</p><p>These hands of his that heal.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>He is twenty-four and Aang is twenty.</p><p>And everything about this is wrong.</p><p>The only moments he should be wiping blood off of him should be after a fight won.</p><p>The only moments he should be cradling him in his arms should be kept in bed.</p><p>The only moments he should be whispering encouragement into his ear should be behind closed doors, in his office, consoling him whenever he makes a choice he regrets, whenever he doubts his vindications, whenever the weight of the world on his shoulders is just too much of a burden to carry on his own - and <em>that’s why he has Zuko.  </em></p><p>The assassin used lightning.</p><p>Its strike was meant for him but Aang’s hero complex got in the way, so he indisputably plunges in without the least bit consideration to his <em>own</em> life, voluntarily and <em>foolishly</em> taking it all in his stead - because it’s <em>Zuko</em>, arguably the most benevolent firelord this country has ever had, a true visionary in his own right, one of the most important leaders of this world, this <em>new era</em> of a world that they had built together with their friends, this world they had <em>dreamed</em> of-</p><p><em>“SAVE HIM!”</em> He screams at the nurses. <em>“THE AVATAR MUST BE SAVED!”</em></p><p>
  <em>“We’re trying, my lord-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“YOU’RE NOT TRYING ENOUGH!”</em>
</p><p>And it’s not fair, it’s not fair, it <em>hardly ever seems fair, because-</em></p><p>
  <em>He cannot lose him like this, not right now, not this moment.</em>
</p><p><em>“Aang,” </em>he falters, tasting ash in his mouth. <em>“Stay with me-”</em> His breath hitches. <em>“Please, just stay with me…”</em></p><p>Aang shudders under him, tremors of electricity still running through his veins, but still, <em>but still-</em> He manages to smile through the pain, and it’s faint, and it’s frail, and it’s <em>infuriating</em> when he does this, when he <em>tries to comfort Zuko</em> when it’s so evidently clear that he’s <em>not okay,</em> he’s-</p><p>“If I don’t make it…”</p><p><em>“No,”</em> Zuko shakes his head, having none of it.</p><p>“I need you to-”</p><p><em>“Shut up,”</em> Zuko grits, anger rising inside him.</p><p>“-finish what we started.”</p><p><em>“AANG, YOU’RE NOT DYING TODAY!”</em> And he slams the sides of his bed with his fists as Aang winces to his harsh reaction, and the smile no longer lingers on his lips anymore, while the echo of his shout bounces off the plaster walls in reverberations they could both feel in the room, <em>distinct,</em> and <em>reverent,</em> magnifying the weight of his words tenfold.</p><p>Nothing can stand in the way of Zuko’s resolve.</p><p>Not even the limits of his firebending; a bending he once only thought of as destructive for most of his life, a bending that only wreaks havoc in its path if left uncontrolled, a bending so turbulent and tempestuous that if cannot be tamed, will only rouse to destroy and harm.</p><p>This power that he has that only inflicts pain.</p><p>These hands of his that do not heal.</p><p><em>“Zuko…,”</em> Aang breathes, and it’s shaky, and it’s weak, and that’s when Zuko lunges in to brace his arms in front of his wounded torso, hovering over him as he draws out a steady breath, <em>in</em> and <em>out,</em> he regulates his breathing and-</p><p>
  <em>Bends.</em>
</p><p>There is excess electricity in Aang that he needs to transfer out, and though he’s never done this before, it’s like he inherently knows what he has to do.</p><p>Nothing else matters now but Aang’s life.</p><p>Nothing else matters now but him <em>saving</em> it.</p><p>Aang’s eyes widen in bewilderment and awe, staring at Zuko without breaking eye contact, realization dawning on his face at what he’s <em>attempting,</em> what he’s <em>trying to-</em></p><p>Aang’s body shakes in one spasmic convulsion as the residue of lightning discharge in his body is being pulled tenaciously right out of him under Zuko’s will.</p><p>The current of energy builds in Zuko’s hands as they flex, tighten, and contract, focused on keeping his hold, focused on keeping his control, this bending that is dangerous, ravaging, and <em>deadly</em> if not done skillfully.</p><p>But it has taken Zuko years to master firebending.</p><p>It has taken Zuko years of training with the best lightning bender he has ever known.</p><p><em>Uncle,</em> he thinks, before the ordeal is over.</p><p><em>“Aang,”</em> he violently cries, before catching his body as it jolts upright, shoulders shaking with every heave, trembling under Zuko’s touch.</p><p>Zuko is trembling too.</p><p>Aang leans into him, into Zuko, slotting his forehead languidly into the crook of his neck damped in cold sweat, feeling the adrenaline surging through him from the rapid pumping of his heart.</p><p>Everything else but Aang’s breathing is all white noise.</p><p>Nothing else matters now but <em>Aang.</em></p><p><em>“Zuko,”</em> Aang whispers, lips brushing against his skin like a prayer, <em>“Zuko,”</em> his litany continues, <em>“Zuko,”</em> he lifts his head up to catch burning gold irises that stare brazenly back into his own in wonder, like seeing a miracle for the first time.</p><p>Aang is <em>beaming </em>as he fumbles down for Zuko’s hands, Aang is <em>beaming</em> as he wearily lifts them up to his face - Aang is <em>beaming</em> as he presses his lips against them, as ardent and tender as ever, as awestruck as ever, marveling at these hands of his-</p><p>
  <em>These hands of his that heal.</em>
</p><p>“You've <em>got</em> to teach me that,” Aang cracks a smile, amidst his fatigue.</p><p>It’s annoyingly infectious. All this smiling of his.</p><p>Zuko grunts, much too overcomed in relief to bother with any intelligible retort, opting to lean in for a kiss instead, wanting nothing else in this moment.</p><p>Aang closes his eyes as he kisses back, tasting Zuko’s unmistakable smile growing on his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>zuko and aang have taken over my life and i am completely devoted to them both.......</p><p>there i SAID it</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>